Feliz cumpleaños Firmado, tu futura esposa
by Lactea
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños, Draco recibe la felicitación de alguien con quién coincidirá más adelante en su vida. Alguien, que será muy especial.


**N/A:** Ambientada en el sexto curso. El día de su cumpleaños, Draco recibe la felicitación de alguien con quién coincidirá más adelante en su vida. Alguien, que será muy especial.

**Feliz cumpleaños. Firmado, Tu futura esposa**

Era un día bastante caluroso de junio. Un chico rubio miraba a través de una ventana, en medio de unas escaleras de caracol. Se sentía furioso pero deprimido a la vez. Soltó un largo suspiro, cogió una mochila que se encontraba en el suelo y se la echó al hombro. Una tarjeta cayó de ella, y de no ser porque una estridente voz salió de ella al abrirse no hubiese notado que se había caído.

"Draco mi pequeña serpiente, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Porque estos tres años contigo han sido maravillosos.

P.D. Te espero esta noche en tu habitación, todavía me debes una noche contigo."

Unos niños de primero que pasaban al lado de él miraron entusiasmados la tarjeta, pero él se apresuró a cogerla del suelo y a mirarles con odio a los niños de primero. En realidad, a la que quería mirar con odio era a Pansy. ¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido mandar semejante tarjeta? Volvió a ojear la tarjeta. Era rosa chillón, con demasiados corazones para su gusto. Al abrirla, además de oírse el mensaje que retransmitía, salían pequeños fuegos artificiales. Dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y en una esquina del fondo rosa pudo distinguir una W. En seguida supo dónde la había conseguido Pansy. ¿Es que esta chica no tiene cerebro? ¿Cómo se le ocurre comprarle algo a los Weasley repetidos? Resopló e intentó romper en dos la tarjeta, pero en lugar de eso, se abrió y el mismo mensaje de antes comenzó a sonar, ahora bastante más alto. Sabiendo cómo eran esos dos traidores de sangre debía de haber supuesto que ponían embrujos a todos sus artículos de broma. Cerró la tarjeta y la guardó en la mochila, dejando para más tarde la destrucción de la tarjeta.

Subió las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor pero ni siquiera se molestó en entrar en él. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar al segundo piso. El pasillo estaba desierto, salvo por unas cuantas chicas que le miraron descaradamente cuando él entro en el baño de chicas. Le daba igual lo que pensasen, sinceramente. Hacía tiempo que ya no necesitaba toda la atención de todo el mundo. De ser el chico vanidoso y orgulloso de siempre había pasado a ser una versión demacrada y triste. Y todo eso por la misión que le habían mandado. Se estremeció al pensarlo. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un chico de dieciséis años.

Al entrar al baño, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Y no era Myrtle la Llorona, residente del baño y que se había convertido en su confidente, ni mucho menos. Una chica de pelo marrón oscuro estaba mojándose la cara frente a él, de espaldas. El pelo le caía por la espalda haciendo pequeñas ondas. Se le oía sollozar por lo bajo. Draco estuvo a punto de irse, pero en ese momento la misteriosa chica se dio la vuelta, dejando ver a una guapa chica de unos catorce años. Tenía los ojos verdes empañados en lágrimas. A Draco le pareció por unos momentos que un ligero rubor inundaba sus mejillas, pero en seguida una expresión de enfado lo remplazó.

-¿C-cuanto llevas aquí?- tartamudeó torpemente mientras se restregaba la manga de la camisa por los ojos.

-Yo… Acabo de llegar.- todavía abrumado por la visión de esa chica llorando. Le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de qué.

-¿Qué haces en el baño de las chicas, pervertido?- le reprochó, todavía con los ojos rojos.

Malfoy no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. La escena le parecía cómica. Una chica a la que no conocía le estaba soltando una reprimenda. Parecían un matrimonio. Entonces, se dio cuenta, de que sí que la conocía. Era la hermana de Daphne Greengrass. Ashley… Aily… no. ¡Astoria! ¡Eso!

-Tú eres Astoria Greengrass.- le dijo, señalándole. Ésta enarcó una ceja.

-Y tú eres Draco Malfoy. ¿Me vas a responder de una vez?- le replicó enfadada.

-¿Te das cuenta de que parecemos una pareja discutiendo?

Astoria le miró divertida.

-Como te oiga tu novia me mata. O te mata, por decir eso, porque está claro que no estamos haciendo nada.- se apresuró a decir, como si quisiese recalcarlo.

-No, claro que no. No estamos haciendo nada.

-Exacto, no estamos haciendo nada. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Me ha encantado hablar contigo.- susurró tristemente, consciente de que probablemente fuese la primera y última vez que él le hablase. Seguro que en cinco minutos ya le habría olvidado. Hizo amago de salir del cuarto de baño pero Malfoy le sujeto del brazo y le susurró:

-¿Por qué llorabas?- ella le miró a los ojos grises, y le contestó en el mismo tono de voz:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Draco.

Se soltó de Draco y salió dejándole aún más sorprendido. Astoria salió sonriendo, pensando en que, al menos, había conseguido que el chico del que llevaba enamorada desde primero, se fijase en ella. Y, a diferencia de lo que ella pensase, Draco no se olvidó jamás de Astoria.

No, señora Malfoy, no lo hizo.


End file.
